


Confession Conversations

by napstabloop



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/napstabloop/pseuds/napstabloop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi no longer being able to hide his feelings, confesses suddenly to the Pharaoh, but their situation is anything but a lead up to a normal relationship. Yami only wishes the best for his partner, and struggles with how little he, as a spirit can give the boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> I had always read fanfictions that either portray a somewhat normal relationship between Yami and Yugi or a lead up to a final confession where it ends. I had always thought that the two had a very unique and different set of circumstances and I doubt the two would be oblivious to such things, hence me writing a self-doubting Yami and a somewhat pushy Yugi. I hope you enjoy.

It was an awfully long confession. Something that should have taken Yugi only a few words to get across, but unfortunately the object of his affections wasn’t exactly a modern day hopeless romantic, using terms such as “like-like” and “more than friends” only confused the Pharaoh, causing the smaller boy to get into details, something he would have much preferred to avoid. 

Beginning with the fire which nearly claimed both their lives, more Yugi’s than Yami’s, causing the teenage boy to panic not only about losing Yami but about his feelings towards him. The fact that he was ready to die in that fire all to save the puzzle troubled him slightly, as well as a few others, his friends not quite understanding what was so important about the puzzle, not yet knowing about Yami. Gathering all his thoughts after the fire the boy decided to abruptly try to confess to the Pharaoh that night, concluding that his feelings must grow deeper than the bond between partners, proclaiming he wanted to stay with him forever. Although he felt happy with the response, he couldn’t help but feel as though his true intentions didn’t come across. 

Ignoring everything else, including his feelings and the date he’d set up between Yami and Tea, Yugi desperately tried to focus on the tournament ahead. It wasn’t until they sat together, alone in the soul room after their duel with Bakura that something inside Yugi finally broke. Despite having everything else going on, the whole situation with the Pharaoh made his mind race, his stomach was queasy and before he knew it he was blurting out everything about how he was feeling. It was a bit much for the spirit, not entirely understanding what Yugi meant, but it wasn’t until Yugi finally spelt it out with the word ‘love’ when the taller male suddenly absorbed the information and got it. 

“ _Oh..._ ” The Pharaoh murmured, finally fully clued into what his dear partner was attempting to get across. Sitting on the bed, beside each other, the bland, old brick walls of the soul room surrounding them, the lighting darker than usual due to the time of day. The conversation they had begun was previously forgotten under tangled feelings much like Yugi who was tangled in the other’s blanket and pillow, burying his face in the latter. Yami would have thought any other night it was cute, playful even, but he knew Yugi was completely serious in this moment. His feelings were not friendly, not brotherly, no, these feelings were much more than Yami would have ever even admitted to thinking of, although he had. 

Yes, Yugi had somehow managed to crawl into the spirit’s heart one way or another. He had struggled with when exactly it may have happened, he wondered if it was how pure the other’s heart was, or the fact he was willing to put himself in danger for him time and time again. He wondered if it was only natural that he would hold such intense feelings for the one who he would spend the most time with, but he shook his head at that notion. He’d spent time one on one with Tea and definitely didn’t feel the same sort of heart palpitations as he did when he looked in his partner’s eyes. 

Although it seemed so easy, easy to tell Yugi he held just as much affection for the boy as he did, to confirm their feelings and go forth as... Just what would they be? Boyfriends? He’d heard the term thrown around a lot, though he knew from Yugi it wasn’t the most accepted concept in the twenty-fist century, he’d heard of bullying, suicides and isolation as a result of homosexuality. The last thing Yami would have ever wanted was something horrible to happen to Yugi as a result. But that was only the beginning of their problems. 

As far as he knew, coming from what he observed, couples were ideally, supposed to marry, often have or adopt children and grow old together. They were supposed to share, giving and taking equally as partners, and looking from Yami’s side, he couldn’t see what he could possibly give to Yugi. The boy had already given him so much, his body, a home, friends, not to mention the countless experiences he has been able to go through just because of his partner. But.... What had Yami done for him in return? He supposed he may have pushed the boy out of his shell a little more, but he was sure with the help of his friends he wouldn’t have any troubles with that. 

Gulping the realization of what Yami could do to him crashed down on the male. He could accept Yugi’s confession, decide to take their relationship further, whatever that may entail, but at the end of the day if what Ishizu said was true... He would have to part with Yugi. No matter how happy the boy made him, no matter how much he would want to stay in his arms and enjoy the warmth he gave him; again with how much Yugi gave him, he didn’t belong here, he was meant to save the world with his partner and leave. Developing a romantic relationship with his partner, he was sure, was not part of the deal.

Yami took a deep breath, the room was softly lit with a hue of blue, the air tight with tension. He could sense Yugi’s impatience, waiting for any sort of response from him, wondering if he’d get anything other than confirmation that Yami finally understood what he’d meant. Sighing, he finally decided to end Yugi’s waiting.

“Yugi... I...” He breathed, trying to gather his thoughts all together. “What would it make us?” He inquired, his breath heavy as though he weighed every word before he spoke it. The younger boy looked at his partner, now it was his turn for confusion to cross his face.

“What... Would it make us?”

“If I were to tell you how I feel, where would it leave us? Would we stay as we are, or would you want to attempt at some sort of relationship? I don’t know how courting works in this time but I doubt there’s any information about dating spirits.” He’d meant it as a light-hearted joke, but instead it came out strained.

“Yami... I-”

“A relationship between two people is something that is ideally shared and cherished. It is meant to grow between them and develop into something more, perhaps end up in marriage of sorts. If you really want to get technical, the main purpose is to reproduce, have and raise children... I doubt you can do that with a spirit.”

“Pharaoh, we wouldn’t be able to do that even if you weren’t a spirit-”

“The point still stands, Yugi!” He never meant to raise his voice, only interject, but he felt a lump rise in his throat, everything he felt towards the boy crashing down on him, how hard it was to accept that he would never be able to be anything else to him, the fact that he couldn’t allow it. Rubbing his temples before running his hand through his hair, the Pharaoh sighed, opening his mouth to speak, softly this time. “The point still stands, Yugi... Thank about it, what can I give you? Look at me... I’m a spirit. I can’t hold you, I can’t physically touch you. Even if we were to pretend, you would look like a fool. I know you’ve been self-concious about it, especially recently. The way that people look at you when you speak to acknowledge me as though I am actually there with you. I can’t imagine how people would react if you tried to do something as simple as hold my hand in public... I can only bring you disappointment. Anything more with me would be wasteful to your youth. Eventually... I will have to leave you. No matter how I may wish it, my place is not here. I was willed here to protect you and find my memories in order to prevent Marik and whomever else may try to bring harm to the world. After that, I have no reason to reside here, I cannot stay despite how I may will it. Despite what may hold me here. Despite how much I may love you, I-”

“You love me.” The Pharaoh was pulled out of his tangent to realize how much he was rambling by Yugi, who was staring at him intently. He wasn’t repeating what Yami had embarrassingly admitted to for clarification. No, it was specifically to bring him back to earth and make him face what he had just said. 

“I won’t repeat it. I only wish for you to consider everything that I’ve said and everything that I am before you decide your feelings.” Yugi couldn’t help but chuckle softly at how serious the situation seemed to be, perhaps feeling a little nervous.

“Yami, you of all people should know that I can’t decide on my own feelings. Especially since you seem to love me back, against everything you just said. I can’t just give up like that, I won’t. You may believe that just because you’re a spirit you have nothing to give me, nothing to do for me... And yet you’ve already done so much for me.” The boy smiled softly lifting his head from the pillow to look over at his companion, who’d opened his mouth about to speak against him, tell him how wrong he was but decided against it. Instead Yami moved his eyes away from his partner, looking down at the bedding. “Before you, Yami, I was a quiet, nerdy, nobody. I had very little confidence in pretty much anything and Tea was the only one who would ever talk to me, and even then it wasn’t all that often. I played games by myself, ate lunch by myself and came home to work on the puzzle that held you, hoping for a wish, the wish to have friends. I never would have thought that inside the puzzle may have held anyone like you. Someone so commanding, brave, skilled, someone so inspiring.... Although we were such opposites, I couldn’t help but admire you.

“Looking at myself I still have a long ways to go personally, but with you by my side, I feel confident in myself, with your strength I feel as though I can do anything. Not only that but, I trust you completely Yami, despite everything you protect me and make me feel safe, secure... You’re home to me. Even if the world is against us, regardless of anything and everything you make me believe in you, in us.” Yugi was holding his hand now, the other staring at the boy with wide eyes. How... How could this boy lift his spirits unlike anything he’d ever felt before. How was he so trusting... So light?

“I think that may be partially why I told you actually... I know you’ll leave. I know you won’t be here forever, beside me, that would be selfish of me to keep you here, in a time and place different from your own... But I don’t want to regret not telling you. I don’t want to wonder what it would be like to be with you, to love you, to tell you so. I don’t want to live in a world where I would regret telling you my feelings... I guess deep down I want to discover what it would be like to love a spirit. If it means being with you, if it means I get to be beside you for even a moment longer, I can withstand those stares, I can handle no one understanding... Because no one else has to. We can face it just as we’ve faced everything else, together.”

“Yugi.” Unlike the Pharaoh, the boy was quite aware of how much he was speaking. Yami needed to hear this, in order for Yugi to see the confident Pharaoh he was so fond of. “You just... You need to understand that the last thing I want for you is to throw away everything for me. You could be much happier with Tea or whomever else you could choose. I wish for your happiness above anything else.”

“Then what’s your happiness, Pharaoh?” The boy turned to him, pillow and comforter long forgotten, Yugi laced his fingers in between his partner’s. “What would make you truly happy in this moment, forgetting about rights, wrongs, justice, everything, what would make you happy?” There was silence for a moment, the room shifting into a comfortable state for the two, allowing Yami all the time in the world to think, roll over everything Yugi had confessed, lay out his fears before immediately pushing them aside. Allowing Yugi to feel the new bond the two shared, relishing in the one who claimed to love him back, which was all he wanted really, but also at his ability to help his partner through his fears and speak freely with him. The two seemed to breathe in sync at that very moment and it was something the two wouldn’t have traded for anything else.

“I am someone who only wishes to do the right thing Yugi, I know how much happier you would be to forget our feelings and decide to never delve into what could have been. Participating in something deeper than our current bond is something that would never help either of us. I fear it would do us more harm than good. Which is why letting our feelings go would be the right and just thing to do. Only someone so selfish would demand such heartache from you.”

“But I-” The boy desperately protested, the other put a finger to his own lips, a signal for silence that he couldn’t help but obey.

“Be that as it may... You’re lucky I am such a selfish person. As much as I will tell you to reject me and all your feelings, my voice will always struggle and strain with the words. Although I know how much my absence will hurt, I know despite our relationship tears will be shed in the end no matter the context of my departure.” Yami placed a hand against Yugi’s cheek to give a gentle caress, a soft, giddy laugh left his partner’s mouth as he leaned into the touch. “So I suppose as you said previously, I too do not want to have any regrets. What is it that they say now? ‘You only live once’?” The small boy laughed as the Pharaoh referenced something so mundane. 

“Yeah, that works.” The boy smiled wide, taking Yami’s breath away once again. “And you know, if the whole touching thing is such a problem we do have the soul room. It’s a simulation at best... But it’s something.” The Pharaoh’s eyes lit up as though something had occurred to him suddenly, the usually tall, confident, king fell victim to shyness, something Yugi rarely saw displayed on the other’s face. 

“I... I want to try something with you then. If that is alright.” Yugi only gave a small nod.

“Of course Pharaoh, you know I trust you completely.” Just then the room shifted again, possibly reacting to Yami’s current emotional state, or perhaps it was a shift that merely affected the two of them, either way Yami’s eyes looked into Yugi’s longingly as the hand on his cheek slid down to tenderly grasp his chin. Yami had only really seen this done once, and although it felt right he wanted to do it right. Yugi only had a hunch that he knew what his other half was attempting to do, so to help him, he met him half way. Keeping his eyes only open slightly, the boy leaned in dangerously close, bumping his forehead gently against the other’s. Their soft, hesitant breaths of air mingled slightly before Yami took the next step, leaning in and pressing his lips against Yugi’s. The smaller boy’s eyes opened slightly at the sudden contact, honestly surprised that Yami was so eager, but happily closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. Although Yami had never participated in such activities, he couldn’t help but enjoy the taste of his partner’s lips against his. It was soft, warm and so inviting, he dared to move closer and was rewarded with a faint, short moan. 

“Yami...” He murmured, lips moving against his own. Oh _gods_ , what he would give to have his name back, if not now to know who he was but just to hear it coming from the young boy’s mouth would be nothing short of pure bliss. The two remained there for a few moments, merely enjoying the sweetness of their first kiss, the overture to their new bond. It was Yugi who finally pulled away for air, his cheeks flushed and breathing faint. His pure, violet eyes staring up at Yami’s, sharing their thoughts without needing words or even a mind link. 

“Thank you...” He murmured, pulling him into a tight hug, resting his forehead against Yami’s chest. Looking down, the Pharaoh only felt it was second nature to kiss his young partner’s head before speaking.

“Hm... Thank you.” Yugi giggled softly before raising his head to gaze back into the other’s eyes. 

“You know usually couples like to say ‘I love you.’ after kissing.”

“Well, I doubt there are really any couples akin to us.”

“Very true.” The boy turned so he could sit in Yami’s lap, resting his head against his chest, the change in positions feeling very natural.

“And you’re sure there’s no outline on how to date spirits.”

“Yami.” The boy chuckled.

“No rules? I just want to make sure we’re playing this game right.” The Pharaoh smirked softly while speaking. He nearly regretted being so paranoid before, almost.

“I don’t believe so. We could try the internet but I’ll be honest most people’s stories would probably be bullshit” 

“Language, partner.” Yugi only laughed faintly before silence over took them both. It was a peaceful, comforting quiet, but Yugi felt his partner’s restlessness.

“Yami?”

“Yugi... I...” He stopped just as he began, as though he was regretting even starting to begin with.

“Don’t worry my other half...” He murmured consolingly, reaching for his hand and grasping it tightly. “Whatever comes our way, we’ll face it together.”

“Even when I’m meant to go?”

“Even then, and every time before.” And that finally calmed the both of them.


End file.
